


Taking Suggestions

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Taking suggestions!(This IS NOT a fic)





	Taking Suggestions

Hey guys!  
I've had this account for almost a month and a half, and I love making fics! But i've recently run into a minor rough patch, and i will be taking ideas for fics!  
RULES: -Fics are only 1000-3000 words long  
-One chapter fics  
-No co-creators  
-You comment on this work with an idea AND a title name and ship (one or both)  
-Ideas can be general OR specific  
-I WILL state your username in the fic when its done, and give you credit  
Thank you very much! PLEASE comment idea, and follow the rules ^^^^ :D !!!


End file.
